


taste

by laissez_faire



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissez_faire/pseuds/laissez_faire
Summary: wooseok is a good kitty





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter cause i just wanna find more nsfw people. written in record time, and completely unedited, like, i didn't even read it before posting so it's most definitely garbage but

seungyoun hears the running water stop, and light steps coming out of the bathroom, wooseok’s hair is wet and dripping onto a large sweatshirt that hangs off his shoulders, the shorts are completely forgone, he has a faraway look in his eyes, that makes him look soft, docile, and when he rubs his eyes with his fists, something in seungyoun squeeze and for a moment he reconsiders what he’s about to do.

wooseok’s on him in the next second, rubbing his head against seungyoun’s chest, hands looking for anchor, he’s fidgety, trying to find a comfortable spot, until seungyoun grips one of his thighs and hooks it over his own, the other hand firmly on the back of wooseok’s neck.

‘is there anything you want? hmm my sweet boy? anything u need’ wooseok doesn’t bother responding, soft sigh leaving him, and starts mouthing at seungyoun’s neck.

seungyoun giggles, ‘that tickles baby’, enjoys the languid atmosphere, feels a sharp contrast from the thoughts running through his head, buzzing with the need to destroy the smaller man.

‘seokie?’ and he slightly lifts his head up just so he can look into seungyoun’s eyes ‘hi kitten. is that what you are?’

wooseok’s been gradually going boneless, body and mind, and with those word he whines, feels the need hot in the pit of his stomach.

‘are you feeling needy? hm pretty kitty?’ wooseok’s fist periodically squeezing at seungyouns arms, chest, shirt, too far gone to vocalize his need.

‘cmon let’s watch some tv then’ and wooseok’s startled for a second, cause wait, that’s not he wanted, and now he’s struggling, trying to show his displeasure, but seungyoun has other ideas.

he manhandles wooseok so he’s on the floor, on his knees right between seungyoun’s thighs, and wooseok’s sluggish mind is catching up, hands rushing to find purchase on seungyoun’s shorts, desperately trying to get them off.

'nuh uh. kitties don't get to use their hands' he grips wooseok's wrists and forces them behind his back, then frees his dick, without taking off the shorts, and turns his attention to the tv, casually switching between channels, not paying any mind to the boy in front of him.

wooseok, his mind afloat, leans and forward and tries to close his lips around the head, but he's sleepy and his mind is warm and fuzzy, so it takes a few tries to actually get it in. and when he starts to suckle lightly, slurping and letting out little whines, seungyoun grips his hair and pulls him off of it, exposing his throat.

'did i tell you you could suck on it? i dont think so kitty.' his voice is borderline mocking and it lights something in wooseok, feels himself harden in his boxers, and tries ever so slightly to cant his hips against seungyouns leg. seungyoun is quick to stop it, grip turning harsh and eyes narrowing. 'now now that's not what we agreed on. so be a good kitty and sit still' and feeds wooseok his cock, making himself comfortable.

wooseok, mouth now full of half-hard dick, and hands crossed behind his back, tries to adjust himself, to find a position that won't be uncomfortable for the foreseeable future. tough luck. cause he's stuck, his own dick growing at the thought that he's on his knees, at seungyoun's mercy, only there as a hole for seungyoun to put his dick into, not even to pleasure him, just to hold it. he's nothing more than a placeholder, it's humiliating. it makes his dick turn impossibly hard, feels it leak a bit, precum wetting his underpants.

his mouth is getting sore, as are his knees, so he tries to let off some pressure, and only ends up taking more of seungyoun's dick. it hits the back of his throat, and he's gagging, coughing around it, it's making him even more dizzy.

seungyoun pays no mind, laughs at some re-run of a sitcom, doesn't even acknowledge him. it only serves to push wooseok even further into his space. dazed, and head lolling to rest on seungyoun's thigh.

he doesn't know how much time passes, it doesn't matter. by the time seungyoun turns off the tv, he's drooling, absolutely messy, seungyoun's shorts soaked in it. he sluggishly glances up at seungyoun, sees him already staring at him, menacing look in his eyes, and he startles, hips twitching and lightly rubbing up on him. 'aww, is my little kitty feeling needy?' he says it through a chuckle, and moves his leg closer to wooseok. 'go on then. get yourself off.' he looks bored again, like it doesn't concern him.

wooseok's quick to obey, clumsily rubbing up and down his leg, while trying to keep the cock in his mouth from slipping out. it's a dangerous pull and push, but he's too far gone, doesn't even care how he looks like, bouncing on seungyoun's leg, it eventually does slip out, but he needs something, anything, mouth opening and closing, babbling out incoherently. seungyoun knows him, and his oral fixation, he's quick to satisfy him, hooking two fingers in his mouth, exploring, and pushing down on his tongue.

'so good for me, little kitty, so good for seungyounie' wooseok's still going at it, feels like his dick will burst if he doesn't come soon, and when seungyoun pulls out his tongue with his fingers and spits on it, fat glob landing on wooseok's tongue 'close your mouth, hold it'

he has a wicked grin, spit slicked fingers rubbing all over wooseok's face and pulls on his hair 'now swallow' wooseok drives his dick up, once, twice and then he's coming, dick trapped rubbing against seungyoun's leg, spilling inside his boxers, feels sloppy all over.

**Author's Note:**

> again, come talk to me!! im nice i swear  
twitter  
cc


End file.
